Shemhaza
Shemhaza (シェムハザ) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. About midway into the main story, he becomes a boss fight for the protagonist's party. He is 96 years old at the start of the game. Role in Game At least eighty years before the main setting, Shemhaza was a young and budding sorcerer; like many of his craft, he chose to study the ancient magics which gave life to the Magma Golem guarding Ulkarne. During his research he caught a glimpse of the Priestess of the Fire Deity, Flare. The corns was smitten by her beauty and was deeply infatuated with her. One day, he privately confessed his affections for her. She rejected him on the spot. In his fit of grief and rage, Shemhaza retaliated by killing the priestess. Paranoia soon sank into Shemhaza's senses. Without the priestess containing the seal over the deity, the spirit's awakening would be imminent. If left unattended, the deity would be angered by Shemhaza's deeds and all of Vyashion would be engulfed in lava. Desperate to hide his crime and appease the deity, the corns recovered the Weapon of Darkness, the Imprisoning Bracelet. He used the demonic artifact's powers to create a clone of Flare from her remains and positioned her before the seal. Fortunately for him, the Fire Deity accepted his replica and the seal remained intact. He then intensified his studies to become the best mage residing in Ulkarne, which led to his swift election as the town's leader. To the townsfolk, Shemhaza took it upon himself to be the priestess's guardian. He declared that the priestess was in deep prayer and assured locals that she must not be disturbed. Only he was permitted to visit the Fire Deity's seal. In reality, Shemhaza didn't want the people to notice her eternal youth caused by his magic. Her body required constant maintenance and he wanted to have her match his memory of the real Flare. His spells were fueled by the Imprisoning Bracelet, and the decades spent relying on the artifact corrupted his soul. By the time the main story takes place, Shemhaza is beyond saving. He can encounter the protagonist early within the story if they visit his house. Shemhaza scorns them for rummaging through his belongings without his permission before he acts the proper part as village elder. If the protagonist travels the road behind the adventurer's guild to meet Flare, the elder scolds them during their first visit and demands they leave Flare alone. The protagonist may keep visiting him at his hut to learn more about Ulkarne. Should the protagonist choose to accept Kheryuneia's request to collect the Weapons of Darkness, they will be directed to head towards Ulkarne. The city's magi initially forbid the protagonist's entry if they should visit, yet Shemhaza stops their aggressions and invites the young adventurer to join their defenses. Either he accepts him/her due to their past acquaintance or due to the infinite soul residing with him/her. Shemhaza believes they have ample time to formulate a proper strategy, as he is confident that the Magma Golem will keep the Dyneskal army at bay. His hopes are dashed when Nemea charges into the fray and effortlessly slays the golem. Only interested in procuring the Weapon of Darkness, Nemea offers to withdraw his thousands of troops if Shemhaza peacefully surrenders the artifact to him. Shemhaza agrees to his terms. The protagonist escorts the corns to meet Nemea's messengers, Aoife and company. When the dark elf approaches to take the Imprisoning Bracelet from him, however, the final thread of the corns's sanity snaps. He shoves her away and succumbs to his soul's darkness, instantly transforming him into a mindless monstrosity. The protagonist reluctantly kills Shemhaza to save the townsfolk from his rampage. Immediately after his death, the protagonist may visit his hut. He/She discovers his journal and learns of his secrets. The protagonist may deliver the news of his death and reveal the truth to the priestess if they wish. Personality Wizened yet dour, Shemhaza rarely welcomes visitors. He is always suspicious of someone learning of his secret crime. Though he never had a chance to admit it aloud, the corns sincerely regrets his rash tantrum from his youth. Weary of his age, he fears leaving Flare alone and obsesses over the artifact to maintain her. He treasures her since she embodies his memories of the only woman he has ever loved. If he should die, he desires for someone else to keep maintaining her current state for him. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Sub Characters